What do ya know?
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: Fuugen. Hey what do ya know? Not all is as it appears. Read and Review. Oneshot.


**Hehehe Hi ho! Well I just finished watching the episode "The art of altercation" and I mean honestly the Fugen hints are just too obvious to not notice or squeal over, anyways, I decided to make this little oneshot although If I am writing anything I should be updating my many fics.**

**The update to "She's not sleeping" should be up soon, but I admit I am awaiting a few more reviews and also the perfect opportunity to make an amazing next chapter**

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

**AN: based off the episode with...alterations, hehe get it? The name of the episode is The Art of altercation? Alterations…? Okies. never mind. Rated T but be warn there is some graphicness. Only slight.

* * *

**

"Oh it's so hard for a girl to have this much sex appeal!" Flapping the note around Fuu tried to flaunt her recent hit on. Mugen and Jin did not care and continued to stuff their faces until a woman well into her twenties, fully voluptuous came up to them and offered them sake, obviously flirting with the two men at the table.

She paid no mind to the young girl yelling at her for attention. Mugen more than obliged to take her up on her offer to drink more sake and with that and pulling Jin by the collar he proceeded to leave with the overly flirtatious woman.

"It's so hard for a guy to have this much sex appeal…" his mocking voice hit her hard and she went into a blind rage. _That Mugen! I'll show him!_ Deciding to take the previous man up on _his_ offer, Fuu went in search of the guy.

X

Looking upon the two after the days events Mugen and Fuu were dumbfounded when Budokiba, the woman whom enticed Mugen to more drinking and then drugged him to steal money, appeared to be married to non other than Sakonshougen Nagamitsu, the same man that flirted and wanted to live out his days with the young Fuu.

_Well…what do ya know?_ Their thoughts linked as they watched the couple argue yet had this unspoken agreement to stay with one another regardless of what they do outside their relationship.

Fuu turned to look at Mugen, and he merely side glanced at her.

_Pfft Like hell will I ever think of her in that way._

_Ew Gross!_

X

He cursed at her when she cared for his health, comparing her to a wanabe wife. She kept him for herself when Sara had asked her to choose. He came for her, each and every time, he came for her.

You see Mugen always came after Fuu after she accomplished over her next victim. Each and every time, after he would fool around with one of his whores in a nearby brothel or pick up.

"Hey Cutie thanks for the food…but…ugh…I don't think…I can eat anymore…how about we go back to my place and-" Slamming onto the table the brown haired girl looked down at the passed out man, a small grin surfaced upon her elegant lips, and she breathed out a small sigh, tracing her hand down his face slowly, her nails grazing across his cheek until it reached his chin where she pinched the small flesh.

"How cute. Passed out after just three bowls." Moving her hand into his Yukata she pulled out the sack containing his ryo. "Pathetic." she hissed silently and then giggled, jumping of the stool and patting her belly she went outside to search for something.

Or someone.

X

"Hey babe, I'd like the harsh treatment." Grinning maliciously the untamed hair of a dark tanned man was pushed back by the slender hands of a woman. This woman was someone he just picked up on the street.

"Oh really sugar? You want it rough?" The man chuckled darkly and allowed the woman to straddle him. "You going to pay up front?"

"Like hell am I going to pay before, don't know if ya any good or nothing."

"Humph…fine I'll show you how good I am."

"That's more like it." Tearing open his clothes Mugen smirked and allowed his hands to dive into the woman's fabric reaching upon her breasts. Getting a rough squeeze he left it there for a moment before hastily and abruptly retreating his hands and pushing the woman off him.

"What the hell!" Smirking he stood up and fixed his clothes back on looking down at the disoriented woman. "Sorry but I don't like the feel of them breasts."

"What! How dare you! You son of a bi-" Kicking the table in front of him and placing his shamshir on his back he took one look at the girl and then left to meet someone.

He preferred the feel of that someone's breasts.

X

"So what did you do today?"

"Like it's any of your business."

"Mugen you are such a bastard."

"Don't I know it sweetheart." Huffing she glared at the man and then smiled softly. Placing her hands on her hips she proceeded to walk pass the man and skipped slightly along the road.

"Hey! Hey! You!" snapping her head in the direction of the voice the man's face came into view. "Ah…that guy…" she softly whispered to herself as if trying to recall who is was.

"Hey you stole my money!"

"Oh really? Why…that's odd, I don't recall." The man slumped his shoulders. "Hey no fair! I really thought you were interested in me, I wanted to share the world with you! I have so many riches!"

The girl looked at him blankly.

"Hey Fuu, who's this scumbag?"

She merely shrugged and started to walk away bumping into a woman with tattered clothing, mumbling an apology the woman held no response and Fuu watched her as she continued down the road.

"It's…you! You bastard!" Brining her hand up to smack the man she disgusted it was caught in mid air as Mugen looked down at her disinterested. "hmm? Oh. You." letting her go he caught up to Fuu while Fuu grabbed his ear and scolded him.

"That's what you did last night huh?! I swear Mugen, You can never get enough huh? Am I not good enough or you? Maybe I should take that weird guy's offer!" Slapping the back of his head Mugen fell to the floor with a growl.

The two bystanders stared out in wonder. " You…two…are?" the man softly spoke out.

Mugen stood up and looked at Fuu and she merely side glanced at him.

"Hahaha! Like hell will I ever think of him in that way."

" You're joking, she's gross!"

Turning away Fuu started to walk down the street once more, this time not letting anything stop her, the two people tilted their heads in confusion and Mugen stood there kicking the dusty road. "Mugen! Get your ass over here! Your kids are waiting for you!"

Grumbling he put one hand in his pocket and used the other to wave at the two.

"Sayonara."

_What do ya know?_

**I don't know I just had to, I just saw so much similarity in the couple from The art in alteration, and Mugen and Fuu, besides the sake part so I changed that to food, cause Fuu loves food!**

**Haha review.**


End file.
